Murine myeloid leukemia (MML) is being studied as a potential model for acute myelocytic leukemia in man. The effects of leukemic cells upon normal granulocytic progenetors will be evaluated as will the cell kinetics of the leukemic cells themselves. The responsiveness of MML to chemo and chemoimmunotherapy is being studied.